


The Wedding Part 2

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Meltdown, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Part 2

Dean stood nervously outside the view of the guests. When Charlie and Sam rushed over, Sam looking considerably better, Dean pinched Charlie’s shoulder as hard as he could. She stifled a yelp and glared at him.

“Why the hell would you invite Naomi?” Dean demanded. Charlie looked at him, confused and still somewhat in pain.

“Who’s Naomi?” she hissed.

“Naomi Novak?” She continued to stare at him blankly.

“Castiel’s mother? Scum of the Earth?” he continued. Charlie briefly shifted into her argument stance, but had to back down because the organ started playing. She mimed zipping her lips and gestured behind her. Dean made an entirely different gesture, one likely to cause an argument between the two later.

After Charlie and Sam walked down the left aisle, and Meg and Gabriel walked down the right one, it was his and Cas’s turn. Dean felt lightheaded, like the breath had just been knocked out of him. As he proceeded toward the altar, he couldn’t help but notice the wedding guests in his peripheral vision. He tried to keep his eyes focused in front of him, but everyone staring at him made him nervous.

Bobby was seated on the end, making sure he wasn’t seated next to anyone but Ellen. Dean couldn’t help but smile at Bobby’s behavior. He wasn’t the friendliest guy, but he had a good heart. Seated in front of Bobby was Rufus, who smiled at Dean, and kept turning around to gauge Bobby’s reactions. Dean’s brief moment of relaxation faltered when he saw his Uncle Crowley. Mary had probably invited him. There were a few people he didn’t recognize, and he noticed the person who was probably Cas’s homeless friend, a man whose name Dean was still unclear on. His parents were seated in the front pew, and he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the red sauce on the collar of his father’s shirt. He finally reached the altar in perfect time with Cas. Dean smiled softly and what he hoped was reassuringly. Cas returned the gesture with a genuine, almost shy smile.

“I love you,” Dean mouthed.

“I love you too,” Cas said aloud, but it was barely registered over the sound of the organ, and the light chatter of their guests. Pastor Jim allowed himself a grin at the shared sentiment between the happy couple. When the organ stopped playing the traditional wedding march, everyone fell silent.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join together these men in holy matrimony,” Pastor Jim began as practiced. “I’ve known Dean Winchester since he was born, and I am so honored to be here today to witness his marriage to Castiel Novak, who, I have learned through my brief encounters with him is certainly worthy to be marrying one of my favorite Sunday school students.” The pastor put a finger to his lips and said, “Just don’t tell anyone else that.” The audience tittered, and Dean flushed.  
“When Dean was nine, he came to me in tears wondering if he was going to go to hell. I was shocked, and I asked him why he would think that. He got very quiet for a moment before answering he had a crush on this one celebrity,” Pastor Jim paused and addressed Dean directly, “Who was it?” Dean ducked his head, shaking it, an embarrassed grin plastered to his face. “Come on, now. Who was it?”

“Bon Jovi,” Dean said, cherry red. The audience laughed, except for a stone-faced Naomi. Pastor Jim chuckled heartily before continuing with his story.

“Right, so, Dean asked me if he’s going to hell because he had a crush on Jon Bon Jovi. I told him God loves all his creatures, but if he’s going to have a crush on someone, he should try for someone more age appropriate. Dean was happy to learn this, but the next Sunday he came back moping. I asked him what was wrong, and he said he still wanted to marry,” he took a second to laugh into his hand, causing some of the audience to chuckle as well, “Bon Jovi. We talked some more and he was happy to be able to have someone to confide in while he figured himself out. I remembered this story last night in my hotel room, and I just wanted everyone to know, especially Castiel, that I am so glad to be officiating this wedding instead,” he said, the audience laughed.

Dean turned to his fiancé, somehow feeling more confident than just a few minutes earlier. Pastor Jim had that way about him. He always knew just how to get a person to settle. Castiel was turned toward him, but his gaze was focused somewhere else. Dean followed it to Naomi. Upon further inspection, he noticed Cas’s knuckles were white from digging his fingernails into his palm and little specks of blood were starting to well up. Dean’s anxiety came right back online. He’d only seen one interaction between the two, and Castiel was significantly more composed right now than he had been before, but Dean knew it wouldn’t take much to ignite trouble between them.

Dean coughed deliberately while Pastor Jim was reciting the traditional script. Castiel’s gaze snapped to him. Dean held both of his hands out, and Cas tensed, hesitating, but he seemed to just notice the blood himself, and took Dean’s hands. Cas gripped Dean’s hands tightly—hard enough to almost make him flinch, but Dean managed to stay composed. Cas's jaw was set and he was grinding his teeth slightly. Dean squeezed his hands back, unsure of what else he could do other than provide grounding and counter pressure.

Castiel did his best to retain his composure. Part of him felt like shouting, but he also wanted to run back into the little office, away from all the whispered conversations and Pastor Jim's booming voice. But mostly, Castiel wanted to stay and at least try to enjoy this moment with his fiancé. It was hard to enjoy with Naomi sitting in the front row, mouth pursed tightly in disapproval. It was nerve wracking and definitely too much for him at the moment. He kept checking himself. He already embarrassed Dean with the blood, and he knew he had to keep his mouth shut or else he’d start humming, and Naomi would laugh. Gabriel would probably join her, not out of spite or anger, just to relieve any tension. Cas clamped his jaw harder and laced his fingers with Dean's so as to feel the pressure between his fingers instead of just around his hands.

Without thinking, Cas brought his and Dean's hand under his arm to the bottom of his wrist, so he could feel the much-needed pressure under his nails. This was supposed to be his moment. Not only was he about to be eternally committed to his partner, but he was going to shove that fact in his mother's face. He really wished he could have a cigarette, or that Meg had brought a few extra Xanax or something. It took significant concentration to keep his body still and under his control. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize what had been happening with the ceremony.

"Cas?" He heard, and his head snapped up to Dean's face. His look of what seemed to be concern was broken slightly by a small smirk once he had Cas’s attention.

"Now's the part you say 'I do,’" Dean said. Cas blushed when he heard the light titter of the audience.

"I do," he stated very sincerely.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Castiel, grateful for a small comfort, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, kissing as hard as he could. Dean pulled back after a moment, slightly embarrassed, and coughed and nodded his head toward their guests, which earned them another chuckle. Dean tried to smile, but he was too worried for even Cas to believe it.

Cas felt like crying. Dean had been so excited, and he’d completely ruined it for him. He slotted his arm through Dean's like he rehearsed, and they headed out of the church and toward the car that would take them to the reception. As soon as the door had shut behind them, Cas had a meltdown. After the loudly humming, counting, and rocking in the back seat of the car, he pressed his face against the soft leather.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his tone indiscernible.

"I'm sorry," Cas replied, his voice muffled by the seat. "You can break up with me if you want,” he said as he usually did after meltdowns.

"No, I can’t," Dean said, turning towards him. Cas looked up at him in confusion. That wasn't Dean’s usual response. "I could divorce you if I wanted to. Do you want me to?"

Cas took a moment to process what Dean had said. A ghost of a smile flit across his face. "We're married," he stated.

Seeing Cas's expression caused Dean to break out into a relieved smile of his own. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm sorry for ruining the wedding for you, Dean," Castiel said in his typical post-meltdown loud monotone.

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm glad it's over, but I'm even happier it happened," he said, looking at Castiel with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness.

"I'm happy we’re married as well. Can we never get married again?" Dean laughed.

"I promise not to propose to you ever again as long as you promise not to propose to me again either." Cas took a moment to catch the joke.

"Deal," he replied, his expression becoming more relaxed.

"Are you comfortable with coming up here? Everyone's probably at the reception now." Castiel nodded, slipped out of the car, and moved to the front seat. He offered his hand to Dean, who held it happily.

"We only have a few more hours before we get to pick up Grace and drive all the way to Palo Alto," Dean said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You’re driving," Cas stated. Dean smirked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I plan on drinking heavily before we leave." Dean captured his lips in his own in a soft kiss.

"How pissed do you think Sam would be if we asked him to drive us?"

With his cheek still touching his husband's Castiel replied, "I think Jessica would be more pissed.” Dean cocked his head questioningly. “I mean, doesn't she think I'm mentally ill and therefore shouldn't drink?" Cas asked, trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of tone.

"I'm willing to splurge on a cab if you are," Dean replied.

"Absolutely," Castiel replied, leaning in for another kiss, but Dean pulled back.

"A few more hours until our honeymoon," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Dean, we've had sex before," Castiel said exasperatedly.

"Yes, but not married sex," Dean said, saying the word married in a sing-song voice.

"We'll both be too tired," Cas whined, trying to lean in again. Dean started the car with a mischievous grin. Cas huffed playfully as Dean shifted into gear and headed toward the reception hall.

It wasn’t long before they stood in front of the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" Dean murmured. Cas simply nodded. He was as ready as he would be with his mother's car being parked by the valet as she walked inside. He decided not to mention that to Dean.


End file.
